


Stranger Danger

by lovemeter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Insecure Steve Rogers, Parent Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: Every guy is after Steve's girl and his sons' make sure they stay away.





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot this series existed. Hope you like it!

You were standing in the supermarket trying to reach a box of cereal on the top shelf. You stretched your arm and jumped to catch a box but failed every time. Where was Steve when you needed him? You huffed while looking at the box with determination. You were going to get that box if it was the last thing you did. You stepped on the edge of the bottom shelf and reached for the cereal and grabbed it. You smiled in victory but didn’t notice your foot slipping from the shelf. You felt yourself falling, and closed your eyes preparing yourself for the fall. Instead, you felt two strong arms catch you. 

You opened your eyes to see a handsome man with electric blue eyes giving you a dashing smile. You gave him a sheepish grin, slightly embarrassed by your childish antics. 

“Are you ok?” he asked you while putting you down. 

“Uhh, yeah,” you said. “Thanks for catching me…” 

“Bruce,” he told you as he extended his hand towards you. 

“Thank you, Bruce,” you said shaking his hand. “I’m [Y/N],” 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” he said smoothly.

Your cheeks dusted a light pink at what he said. “Oh um, thank you,” you told him while chuckling. 

“Wait a second, aren’t you an Avenger?” he asked. 

You found yourself talking to Bruce for some time. He would crack a joke once in a while and you would laugh. He was a nice guy. Both of you heard two voices coming from behind you. 

“Moooommm!” 

You turned around to look at your two boys running towards the two of you. 

“Jason, inside voice please.” you reminded him. 

“Sorry,” he whispered

“Mom, can we please have these?” Alex asked handing you the box. 

“These aren’t healthy, Alex,” you said examining the box. 

“But everyone at school has them,” Jason whined. He noticed the man standing by you. “Wait, who’s he?” 

Oh, boys, this is Bruce. Say hello.” Bruce waved at them. 

“Hi” they murmured. 

“You have kids?’ Bruce asked. “Who would’ve thought? You look like you’re twenty,” he told you. 

“Oh, stop you're too nice,” you said chuckling at his compliment.

Alex glared at the stranger with narrowed eyes. He didn’t like how freely the man was talking to his mom. Only his dad and uncles were allowed to do that. He didn’t like him even if he didn’t know him. There was something off about him. What if he was trying to steal their mom? 

Alex quickly pulled Jason towards him and whispered in his ear. 

“Quick Jay, go get dad. This dude’s trying to kidnap mom!” 

Jason looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. He ran to find his dad. No one was going to take away his mommy. He would be so sad if she left maybe even sadder than daddy. He ran throughout the entire store. An elderly lady gave him a look for running but he didn’t care this was a state of emergency! He found his dad in the bakery department. Where else would he be? His dad had a bigger sweet tooth than him. 

“Daddy!” Jason yelled as he ran towards his father. Steve looked up from the cakes to see Jason frantically running towards him. 

“What did I tell you about your inside voice, son?” Steve asked.

“There’s no time for that. Come quick!” Jason said while pulling on Steve’s arm. 

“Jason, stop pulling my arm,” Steve told him still looking at the cakes.

“Daddy! This is important!” Jason said pulling his dad with one hand and pointing towards an aisle with the other. “Some guy’s tryna smooch mommy!” 

Steve turned his head quickly towards his son. 

“What?” he said.

Jason stopped pulling his dad’s arm out of exhaustion. “Some guy over there is acting all gooey with mommy, the way you do. It’s disgusting you have to stop him!” 

“Alright, let’s go,” Steve said pulling his son behind him. 

“Are you going to beat him up?” Jason asked. 

“Maybe.” Steve murmured. Jason smiled. He loved to see his dad in action. 

Steve knew you weren't that type of person, but you were rather dense when it came to people flirting with you. You would always think they were just being really nice. It was a danger to have a wife as beautiful as his. Every guy was after her! That’s why he had to be with you at all times, to show them who you belonged to. 

Steve found you talking to the man with a smile on your face. Bruce was telling you another joke and Alex was rolling his eyes in annoyance. The boy turned around and smiled when he saw his dad walking towards them. Steve walked up to you with a sweet smile with Jason in tow.

“Doll, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Steve said giving you a kiss on the cheek, making sure Bruce noticed. 

“Steve, there you are,” you said to him. “Meet Bruce.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Steve. [Y/N]’s husband.” Steve said in his Captain America voice. 

“Captain America, nice to meet you” Bruce exclaimed. “Big fan.”

“Who isn’t.” Steve deadpanned. 

You elbowed him in the stomach and gave him a look. You were confused by his behavior. Steve never acts like this. 

“He’s really good at beating people up,” Alex said with a glare. 

“Yeah, especially guys who like to flirt with mom,” Jason added. "So back off buddy." He sneakily tried to put the box of snacks he wanted into the shopping cart. 

“Jason!” you whispered angrily towards your youngest. Steve smiled at what they said. 

“Well if you’ll excuse us now,” Steve said. “We should get going.” 

“Of course, it was nice meeting you and your lovely family,” he said with a charming smile. 

“It was nice to meet you too. Goodb-” You stopped halfway because of your boys pushing you away. 

“What is wrong with you three?” you asked stopping them from pushing you. 

“Mom, you shouldn’t be talking to strangers. It’s not safe.” Alex “scolded” you. 

“Yeah, stranger danger,” Jason said. 

“Ok sorry, I won’t do it again, dad.” You said as if they were your parents. 

You looked over at Steve and saw him in a pensive mood. What was wrong with him? 

You came home and put away the groceries. Alex was upstairs finishing his homework while Jason was doing whatever he was doing. It was almost time for dinner and you didn’t know what to make. You walked to the living room to see Steve watching the news on the recliner. 

“What do you want for dinner, babe? You asked him. 

“Anything,” he mumbled. 

“Hmm, how about lasagna?” you asked knowing how much he loved that. 

Steve only grumbled in response. You noticed he had been quiet since they came home. You sighed, slightly annoyed by his actions. 

“Are you going to tell me what I did or do I have to figure it out myself?” you asked placing your hands on your hips. Steve didn’t say anything His eyes were fixated on the TV. 

You rolled your eyes out of annoyance. You picked up the remote and turned the TV off then straddled his hips forcing him to look at you. 

“What’s up?” you asked. 

Steve just looked away. 

“Sttteeeveee, tell meeee” you moaned while shaking him.

“It’s nothing.” 

“Stop lying. You’re such a bad liar.” 

Steve sighed. He knew you weren’t going to stop pestering him about it. 

“It’s just that. You could be with any other guy in the world but you chose me and I don’t know if I’m good enough for you,” he said quietly. 

Your heart dropped at what he said. At the beginning of your relationship, Steve would always worry that he wasn’t good enough for you. You assured him that he was better than the rest and you thought he came to believe it. 

“What would make you say that?” you asked. 

“[Y/N], there’s like fifty guys just waiting to ask you out. Guys that are smarter, funnier, and younger than me.” Steve said. 

“But none of them are you,” you interrupted. “None of them come close to even half of you.”

Steve looked at you with his beautiful blue eyes and you smiled. You cupped his cheek and rubbed your thumb over it.

“Steve, I love you more than anything. I love your terrible dad jokes and sassiness. I love the way you make sure to spend time with the boys even if you’re tired. To me, you’re the best in everything you do. I just wish you’d see yourself the same way I do.” you said with a smile. 

Steve smiled at what you said, his eyes twinkling. “Do you really mean that?” 

“Of course, you mean more to me than anything in this world. Why else would I marry you, silly? Never doubt my love for you. Ok?” you asked. 

“I love you [Y/N].” 

“I love you too,” You leaned into him and gave him a kiss which he happily returned.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have thought that.” Steve said sheepishly with his arms wrapped around you. 

“It’s alright, handsome,” you said pushing his loose hair strands away from his face. Just remember that I wouldn’t have three kids with you if I didn’t love you.” 

“Wait, what do you mean by three?” 

You bit your lip. That wasn’t supposed to slip out. “I meant two, that was a mistake,” you said quickly. 

“You’re lying,” he said. “You’re such a bad liar.” 

“I’m not!” you said trying to convince him. 

“[Y/N]...” he said putting his hand on your stomach. “Is it…”

You nodded your head with a smile. Steve’s smile grew big.

“Really!? How?! When did you find out?!?” Steve asked in excitement. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure you know how.” You said. “I found out about two weeks ago. It's been 4 weeks now. I wanted to make it a surprise-” 

“Thank you,” he said kissing you on the face. He peppered kisses all over your face while saying thank you after each one. 

“Steve, stop it.” you giggled. 

Steve looked at your stomach and kissed it. “Hey there kiddo, I’m your daddy. I’m going to give you the best life and wait till your brothers meet you. They’ll love you so much.” he said with a big grin. You smiled at what he said. He was the best dad. 

“You better be a girl or else.” 

“Are you threatening our baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> There are two lasting bequests we can give our children. One is roots, the other wings.


End file.
